can they ever be?
by love to love you88
Summary: pierce was just your average popular girl until she got kidnapped by some freak luckily she doesn't remember much just a boy that saved her life then ran away. when she goes back to school their is a new boy that seems familiar turns out their soul mates but can he get pierce to trust him? will they ever get to be together? can she ever love him?


Hi my name is pierce three months ago I was a happy, popular, gorgeous teenager who had a lot of friends, a best friend, a boyfriend a happy life but that all changed when I was kidnapped by some crazy serial killer it was horrible he drugged me so I can only guess what type of things happened when I was out of it the only thing I remember is a strange boy who charged in and saved me I remember his face and him killing my kidnapper he untied my and disappeared. I opted not to tell anybody about him when they came so they wouldn't think I was crazy. The police came quickly and soon it was over and I was in the hospital recovering from what happened to me.

Damons point of view

I couldn't stop thinking about her I didn't even get her name but I couldn't as soon as I touched her I could tell that she was my soulmate in the night world their were rules don't fall in love with a human and they can never now about me being a vampire or the rest of the night world break either of these rules and it would mean certain death for both of you. I loved her the moment I saw her. This is the most horrible thing that could ever happen my love puts her in constant danger I can never tell her what we are. That man near her made me so angry I killed him and I would kill again to protect her I would do everything to keep her safe and she was so delicate she definently needed to be protected and I would do so for the rest of my life. There is something special about her I don't now what but she is part of the supernatural I just don't now how but I'm going to find out no matter what it takes. The next day I enrolled in her school I new she wouldn't be back yet but I will wait.

Three weeks later

Pierce point of view

Finally after two weeks of being in the hospital my bruises started to disappear but I still had a broken arm that would take weeks to heal I acted like I was ok but I really was not I told everyone I didn't remember anything but it's starting to come back to me and it's horrible I cant tell anyone they will treat me differently and I really don't want to talk about it ever. I put up a brave front for my dad and twin sister Payson but alone everything came rushing back and I couldn't stand it I would break down and cry for hours. I was dreading going back to school but the day finally came the start of a new semester I couldn't afford to miss anymore school if I wanted to graduate with my class in two years. Payson and I walked to school together Payson was always prettier than me I was pretty but she oezed confidence that matched her slightly better looks. Everyone can tell us apart looks there was always a pretty twin it just wasn't me. I never really minded though we had the same friends but I usually kept to myself and tried not to be notice to much. That was all gonna change today me being rescued was all the news had talked about for the past months from me being kidnapped to me rescuing myself. "Hello" my sister said stopping my train of thought" oh sorry wasn't listen what did you say" I said she looked kind of mad at me then her scowl disappeared" it's ok I was just telling you that it will be ok I now your nervous but you used to be one of the most popular girls at school you will be fine. ok?" she was right "ok don't worry I will adjust fast" I said. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before entering the school I go to an elite private school in California luckily since we got their early so nobody was their I left my sister telling her I would be okay she always worries about me now I don't now why today all I have to do is get through school. When I went to my first class of the day everybody looked at me and started whispering. I recognized almost everyone apparently when I was gone a totally gorgeous new guy shows up and of course the teacher tells me to sit in the empty seat next to him it was the one thing that was good so far I sat next to him and he introduced himself to me "hi my name is Damon" he was so sexy "hi I'm pierce your new here right?" I said "ya I tansferred a couple of weeks ago. Why is everyone staring at you?" he asked I was so dreading talking about it to anyone so I just said "it's a long story" he frowned but let it go thank god and soon the teacher started his lesson even though most of the class was still whispering about me like what the hell I didn't do anything I didn't kidnap myself. When the lesson was going on I couldn't help but notice that Damon kept glancing over at me. I instantly liked the attention from him I really liked him and I felt like I already new him.

Damons point of view

Yes finally! She has finally come to school so I can see her even though our first conversation didn't go so well. I wonder why she didn't want to tell me about what happened to her I mean we are soulmates and by reading her mind I can tell that she likes me she definetly likes me. I can't stop looking at her but I now she's ok with it. I hope she doesn't remember that I'm the one that saved her that night at least she didn't now yet. I already love her every time I see her I feel a warmth inside me.


End file.
